pokemonfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Shot
"My Shot" 'is a song originally from ''Hamilton. It is sung by Tapu Bulu '''(Lin-Manuel Miranda), Alexander Grace (Levi Miller), Derek Morris (Lee Cormie), Isaac Ketchum (CJ Adams), Isaiah Ketchum (Jaden Harmon), Anderson Davis (Ty Panitz), Christian Klein (Damian McGinty), Adrien Mondena (Kyle Catlett), Carter Hubbard (Zach Callison), Moana Dixon (Carrie Keranen), Lydia Johnson (Morgan Lily), Tapu Lele (Melanie Martinez), Brianna Cavell (Cristina Vee), Tapu Koko (Andra Day), Lillie Germain (Chloë Grace Moretz), Lyric Johnson '(Zachary Gordon) '''and Marshadow '(Luke Judy) 'in The Miraculous Adventure of Tessa and Lunala. Sequence Everyone is on the private jet to Alola, and Tapu Bulu gets an idea to pass the time. Lyrics (Tapu Bulu) I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry And I am not throwing away my shot. I'mma get a scholarship to King's College. I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish. The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish. I gotta holler just to be heard With every word, I drop knowledge! I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal Trying to reach my goal. My power of speech: Unimpeachable. Only nineteen, but my mind is older. These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder Every burden, every disadvantage I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish I walk these streets famished. The plan is to fan this spark into a flame But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name. I am the- (Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Isaiah, Anderson) "AL-EX-AN-D- ER- we are meant to be-" (Tapu Bulu) "A colony that runs independently Meanwhile Britain keeps s***ting on us endlessly, essentially, They tax us relentlessly Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free So there will be a revolution in this century Enter me! (Alexander, Derek and Isaac) He says in parentheses, (Tapu Bulu) Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me. I will lay down my life if it sets us free. Eventually you'll see my ascendancy! And I am not throwing away my shot! (Derek: My shot!) I am not throwing away my shot! (Derek: My shot!) Hey yo I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry And I am not throwing away my shot. (Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian and Anderson) I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry And I am not throwing away my shot. It's time to take a shot! (Isaiah) I dream of life without a monarchy. The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy? 'Onarchy? How you say, how you say? Oh, anarchy. When I fight, I make the other side panicky with my- (Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian and Anderson) Shot! (Derek) Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice. And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance To socially advance, instead of sewing some pants! I'm gonna take a- (Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian and Anderson) "''S''hot! (Christian) But we'll never be truly free Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in On a stallion with the first black battalion Have another- (Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian and Anderson) Shot! (Adrien) Geniuses, lower your voices! You keep outta trouble and you double your choices. I'm with you, but the situation is fraught. You've got to be carefully taught: If you talk, you're gonna get- (Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian and Anderson) Shot! (Tapu Bulu) Burr, check what we've got. Mr. Lafayette, hard-rock like Lancelot. I think your pants look hot! Lawrens, I like you a lot. Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle calling the pot. What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot Popping a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists? Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is! Oh, am I talking too loud? Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth, I've never had a group of friends before I promise that I'll make y'all proud. (Carter) Let's get this guy in front of a crowd! (Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow) ''I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry And I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry And I am not throwing away my shot. (Carter) Everybody sing! Whoa, whoa, whoa. (Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!) Hey! Whoa! Whoo! Whoa! Ay, let 'em hear ya! (Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow: Yeah!) Let's go! (Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!) I said shout it to the rooftops! (Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow: Whoa!) Said to the rooftops! (Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow: Whoa!) Come on! (Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow) Yeah! (Carter) Come on, let's go! (Lyric) Rise up! When you're living on your knees, you rise up. Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up. Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up. (Lyric, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie and Marshadow) When are these colonies gonna rise up? When are these colonies gonna rise up? When are these colonies gonna rise up? When are these colonies gonna rise up? Rise up! (Tapu Bulu) I imagine death so much, it feels more like a memory. When's it gonna get me? In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me? If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be? Is it like a beat without a melody? See, I never thought I'd live past twenty. Where I come from, some get half as many Asking anybody why we living fast and we laugh, reach for a flask? We have to make this moment last. That's plenty. Scratch that! This is not a moment, it's the movement Where all the hungriest brothers with Something to prove went? Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand. We roll like Moses, claiming our promised land. And? If we win our independence? Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants? Or will the blood we shed begin an endless Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants? I know the action in the street is exciting, But Jesus, between all the bleeding and fighting, I've been reading and writing, We need to handle our financial situation Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation? I'm past patiently waiting. I'm passionately Smashing every expectation Every action's an act of creation! I'm laughing in the face of casualties and sorrow, And for the first time, I'm thinking past tomorrow! (Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow) And I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry And I am not throwing away my shot. (Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow) We gonna rise up! We gonna rise up, rise up!" (Tapu Bulu: It's time to take a shot!) Rise up, rise up! (Tapu Bulu: It's time to take a shot!) Rise up! (Tapu Bulu: It's time to take a shot!) (Tapu Bulu) Take a shot, a shot, a shot, (Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow: Oh-Oh, oh) A-yo, it's time to take a shot (Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow: Woah, oh-oh oh) Time to take a shot (Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow: Woah-oh) And I am (Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow: And I am) Not throwing away my- (Tapu Bulu, Alexander, Derek, Isaac, Christian, Anderson, Moana, Lydia, Tapu Lele, Brianna, Tapu Koko, Lillie, Lyric and Marshadow) Not throwing away my shot! Category:Songs in The Miraculous Adventure of Tessa and Lunala Category:Songs sung by Tapu Bulu Category:Songs sung by Alexander Category:Songs sung by Derek Category:Songs sung by Isaac Category:Songs sung by Isaiah Category:Songs sung by Anderson Category:Songs sung by Christian Category:Songs sung by Adrien Category:Songs sung by Carter Category:Songs sung by Moana Category:Songs sung by Lydia Category:Songs sung by Tapu Lele Category:Songs sung by Brianna Category:Songs sung by Tapu Koko Category:Songs sung by Lillie Category:Songs sung by Lyric Category:Songs sung by Marshadow Category:Group songs